


A Perfectly Normal Reaction

by magpie_fngrl



Series: The Spontaneous Fics: Short and Un-betaed [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/pseuds/magpie_fngrl
Summary: When the Patronus came, Harry stopped mid-shave and Apparated to the Ministry. He barged inside the Auror office, looking thunderous. ‘Who has him?’
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Spontaneous Fics: Short and Un-betaed [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1203979
Comments: 95
Kudos: 1487





	A Perfectly Normal Reaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/gifts).



> Based on [this Tumblr post](https://meridelclarke.tumblr.com/post/174003758104/fanfiction-trope-mash-up) which lists a number of tropes and asks you to mash 'em up. Used a random number generator and got:  
>  **Green-eyed epiphany** and **Character in peril**. [This James Bond scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Fzs9K_ZNhk) served as inspiration.
> 
> **Please check[my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/profile) for tagging/concrit/permissions info.**

When the Patronus came, Harry stopped mid-shave and Apparated to the Ministry. He barged inside the Auror office, looking thunderous. ‘Who has him?’

Padma strode to meet him, flipping open a file. ‘We think disgruntled member of his, err, former association. His wand locator indicates he’s in the Hebrides.’ She pointed to a map of the isles, where a green dot blinked steadily. ‘Here, by the coast. We think—’

But she never got to finish her sentence because Harry had already Disapparated.

Grey waves battered the craggy rocks which hung around a strip of wet sand. The wind howled, a brutal slap against Harry who stood at the edge of the water, where the freezing ocean bit the shore. _This is a perfectly normal reaction,_ he told himself. Draco is a colleague. Not his partner, but a colleague, nonetheless. This is what people do when their colleagues get abducted.

He cast a series of diagnostic spells, which indicated the presence of a concealed building. Another spell, hands freezing on his wand, and a cottage shimmered in view, snug between two rocky outcrops. Harry Disillusioned himself, Silenced his footsteps and slipped through the unlocked kitchen door towards the voices at the back of the house.

‘—if undressing me was what you wanted, all you had to do was _ask_ ,’ Draco’s voice drawled, sounding supremely unconcerned for someone who had been abducted.

Harry peeked around the corner. The flickering light of a fire cast elongated shadows on the walls of a sparsely furnished living room. Two chairs sat in front of the fireplace. Draco was in one of them, his hands and feet tied, his hair golden in the firelight. Opposite him sat a man Harry hadn’t seen before, brunette, dark-eyed, handsome the way granite can be handsome, all angles and sharp lines and austerity. The man wore an unsettling smile. His hands were on Draco.

‘I simply wish for you to remember who hurt you the most,’ the man rasped as he popped one more of Draco’s buttons. He smoothed the shirt collar open, stroking Draco’s collarbone with one long finger. Harry’s blood boiled; his hand clutched his wand so tightly he almost broke it.

 _This is a perfectly normal reaction_. Draco was a colleague; a friend, even. They’d been out for drinks once or twice. People were protective of their friends.

‘Here,’ the kidnapper murmured, his finger trailing down Draco’s chest. He traced one of the scars all the way to the end, pushing the shirt open some more, exposing Draco’s nipple. ‘This is your reminder of who caused you harm.’

‘I have to warn you I’m ticklish.’

The man chuckled, eyes fixed on Draco’s. ‘You seem so sure of yourself. No one will find you here. You’ll be here for days, _Auror_ , until I can crack you open and get everything I need.’ He pressed both hands on Draco’s thighs and leaned closer, his face close enough to kiss him. ‘Days and days and days at my merc—aarggh!’

A crack echoed in the room and the man’s left arm bent at an unnatural angle. He shoved to his feet, eyes wild around the room, when his other arm broke with a snap. Harry, his heart thumping so loud that it was all he could hear, aimed the wand at the man’s left leg.

_This is a perfectly normal reaction._

Draco turned his face towards the direction of the spell-casting. ‘I knew you’d come,’ he whispered, closing his eyes in relief.

Harry removed his Disillusionment and strode into the room, his arm almost shaking from wrath. How _dare_ this man touch— How dare? The dark rage that consumed him overflowed, spilled out of him. He wanted to harm this vermin, frantically scrambling towards the corner as if he’d escape Harry’s vengeance. He wanted to make him _hurt_ ; this man who collapsed, screaming, on the wooden floor when his left leg gave way; this man who screamed some more when Harry aimed his wand at his right leg.

‘I’m glad he only has four limbs,’ Draco quipped after the final snap echoed in the room, and Harry, his heart roaring in black fury, Stunned the kidnapper, tied him, gagged him, and finally turned to Draco, gulping deep breaths.

They gazed at each other. Harry could remove Draco’s binds with one spell, but he needed a moment. He circled behind Draco’s chair and slashed at the rope tying his hands together. ‘Are you OK?’ His voice came out hoarse.

‘I knew it was a matter of minutes. I managed to activate my wand locator before he grabbed me,’ Draco said, stretching one arm in relief. ‘Where are the others?’

Harry bent his head, still trying to calm down. He moved at the front of Draco, crouching between his legs to cut the rest of his ties. ‘They’re coming.’

A moment of silence. Harry looked up.

Draco gazed at him, his skin luminous in the firelight. ‘Are you alone?’

‘They’re coming,’ Harry swallowed.

‘Harry…’ Draco stretched out his hand and touched his cheek. He examined Harry’s face, a look of disbelief and wonder dawning in his eyes. ‘Harry, did you—’

The tsunami that had carried Harry from his bathroom to the Office to the Hebrides to this living room pushed him to his knees, and in one fluid movement he hauled Draco down by his shirt and kissed him. A startled, pleased noise escaped Draco’s mouth, before he kissed back, hands sliding in Harry’s hair. Harry clung on Draco, fisting the fabric of his shirt, pressing him close, as close as he could manage until they lost their balance and collapsed on the ground.

‘My lovely brute…’ Draco said a few moments later, untied and in Harry’s arms, lips swollen from kissing.

The fire warmed Harry’s back, and his pulse had finally settled in a sweet, fluttering beat, like a bird trying out its wings. The others would be arriving any minute now, and they had to separate, look professional, but Harry couldn’t bring himself to let go of Draco, not after the yawning abyss of terror he’d felt when the Patronus had brought the news of his abduction. He traced Draco’s neck. ‘What did you want to ask me before? Before I—?’ Had Draco read his emotions on his face?

‘Before you kissed me?’ Draco chuckled when he remembered. ‘I wanted to ask…’ he said, giving him another look of startled wonder, ‘did you only shave half your face this morning?’

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://magpiefngrl.tumblr.com/) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/MagpieFearne/)
> 
> Kudos and comments are seen and loved! ❤❤

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] A Perfectly Normal Reaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466327) by [Ellejabell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellejabell/pseuds/Ellejabell)




End file.
